laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton and the Curious Village
Professor Layton and the Curious Village is the first game in the Professor Layton series. It follows Professor Layton and Luke on their quest to find the Golden Apple, a mysterious inheritance hidden somewhere in the village of St. Mystere. Storyline The game opens with a movie of Professor Layton and Luke driving in the Laytonmobile. Layton hands Luke a letter that explains where they are going, and why: The late Baron Reinhold revealed in his will that there is a Reinhold family treasure called the Golden Apple hidden somewhere in the village they are heading to. Anyone who would successfully locate that treasure will inherit the whole of the Baron's estate. Several people have attempted to find the treasure, but failed. The two enter the town, and find that most of the population is fond of puzzles and brain teasers, both which Layton and Luke are adept at solving. They also see a large, haphazard tower that occupies the one side of town that no one can get to, but that people keep hearing strange noises emanating from at night. Layton and Luke meet Lady Dahlia, other family members of the Baron like Simon, and the servants. Before they can discuss the matter further, a loud exploding sound is heard and Dahlia's cat, Claudia, flees out of the door. Layton and Luke chase Claudia through town, solving puzzles along the way. Meanwhile, a strange soot covered man arrives in St. Mystere. Eventually, they discover the cats fondness for fish and tempt her back with one. Upon returning to the mansion, Layton and Luke find that Simon has been murdered and the case is already under investigation by Inspector Chelmey. Chelmey initially suspects the two, but as their alibi holds up he lets them go, and tells them to stay of out of the murder investigation. However, Layton finds a small gearwheel near Simon's body. As Layton and Luke continue their search for the Golden Apple, they witness the kidnapping of one of Dahlia's servants, Ramon. when a strange man stuffs Ramon into a bag. They give chase but are unable to catch him, though they do find another gearwheel similar to the one before. The next day, they are befuddled as Ramon is back as if nothing has happened. They continue to explore the town, eventually led to the town's abandoned amusement park by a young girl met at a dead end while trying to get to the tower. As they explore the Ferris wheel, the sinister figure from earlier uses a remote to tear the wheel from its moorings, sending it chasing after Layton and Luke, who barely escape as the wheel smashes through a locked building. Exploring the wreckage, they find a key shaped similar to the tower, and Layton gets an idea of what's going on in the village. The two return to face Chelmey, who Layton realizes is an impostor. The man reveals himself as Layton's arch-enemy, Don Paolo, seeking the Golden Apple for himself and who tried to use the Ferris wheel to knock Layton out of the picture; Paolo escapes before Layton can capture him. With Luke in tow, Layton heads for the tower, using the key to unlock a secret wall in the dead end. Inside, they discover the man that previously kidnapped Ramon, Bruno. Layton exposes the truth with Bruno's help: all the residents of St. Mystere are robots, created by the Baron and Bruno to challenge the wits of anyone seeking the Golden Apple, explaining why all the townsfolks were obsessed with puzzles. Simon wasn't murdered, only that he malfunctioned; similarly, Bruno "kidnapped" Ramon in order to perform repairs. Having solved the puzzle of St. Mystere, Layton and Luke climb the tower, solve some more puzzles and meet minor characters along the way. Eventually, the pair reaches the top of the tower, and much to their surprise, find a small house there. Inside, the young girl from before awaits. She reveals herself as Flora, the only daughter of the Baron, and as the Golden Apple that the robots were protecting. However, this realisation is short-lived as Don Paolo returns in a flying machine and starts demolishing the tower. Luke escapes down the stairs, but Layton is forced to improvise a glider to take Flora and himself to safety as the tower collapses. The villain swears revenge and leaves after his ship was accidentally damaged by colliding with Layton's glider. The three are safe in town and as Flora laughs in happiness an apple like birthmark can be seen on her shoulder. As they regroup at the Reinhold manor, Layton realizes that there's more than just Flora as the treasure, as the birthmark points to the Baron's riches. Luke finds a switch on the portrait of Flora which leads to a secret room filled with gold. A note from the Baron congratulates those that had followed the clues, and tells Flora to take the treasure, warning that if it is taken, all the robots will stop functioning. Flora opts to leave it as a way to repay the robots for their years of service to protect her and as her friends. As the game ends, Layton, Luke and Flora leave St. Mystere, leaving the treasure, and allowing the residents to continue on with their lives. Flora leaves the village with Layton and Luke. The three (and other characters) are shown laughing and living together during the game credits. Characters Main Characters * Professor Layton * Luke Triton * Lady Dahlia Reinhold * Flora Reinhold * Bruno * Inspector Chelmey * Don Paolo Other Characters * Stachenscarfen * Granny Riddleton * Pavel * Franco * Ingrid * Percy * Marco * Ramon * Matthew * Baron Augustus Reinhold * Gordon Reinhold * Simon * Claudia * Deke * Beatrice * Agnes * Pauly * Crouton * Flick * Rodney * Lucy * Zappone * Gerard * Jarvis * Adrea * Crumm * Prosciutto * Archibald * Sulvain * Martha * Giuseppe External Links *Official website *English Wikipedia page de:Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf Category:Games